


The Trooper

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: A Bitch Tries To Serenade Tommy, Bruce Dickinson Would Be Ashamed of Their Performance, Foreigner, Iron Maiden - Freeform, It doesn’t work, Karaoke, M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Nikki Doesn’t, The Trooper - Freeform, The Whiskey A Go Go, Tommy Thinks It’s Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: “What the fuck?” Nikki asks no one in particular.“Lighten up man, it’s just karaoke.” Vince deadpans as he smacks Nikki on the shoulder.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/ Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes :)

The Whiskey A Go Go was a familiar place for the members of Mötley Crüe. Whether it was for a gig or a good time, the Whiskey was no stranger to the Crüe’s party antics. 

It wasn’t a surprise when Vince comes knocking on both Nikki and Tommy’s bedroom doors asking for company at their favorite club. 

The thing that was a surprise was the lack of a band performing on stage. Well not that part necessarily. The boys had gotten there a little after 10 and most bands didn’t start until 10:30. On a rare occasion the Whiskey wouldn’t even book a live band, instead hiring a DJ. But that wasn’t the case. 

Instead of some performers equipment set up on the stage, 2 microphones and a karaoke machine stood pathetically in its place. 

“What the fuck?” Nikki asks no one in particular. 

“Lighten up man, it’s just karaoke.” Vince deadpans as he smacks Nikki on the shoulder. 

“KARAOKE!” A shrill scream echos from next to Nikki and Vince. 

Tommy runs manically towards the stage in excitement but is beat to the mic by a petite blonde girl with an orange spray tan. 

Tommy frowns as he impatiently watches the girl pick a song. 

After what felt like forever, the Sunset Strip-per (Tommy thought that name was very clever) picked a song. 

Tommy had been watching her intensely, waiting for her to hurry and pick a song. Starring a tad harsh, Tommy is caught by the woman on stage. Embarrassed, Tommy quickly looks away. 

Unfortunately for Tommy, the woman mistakes that for him checking her out, so she puffs out her stuffed chest and waits for her song to begin. 

Tommy winces internally when Foreigners ‘I Want to Know What Love Is’ starts playing from the cheap speakers. 

The intro plays and Tommy startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Tommy quickly spins around and finds Nikki and an annoyed looking Vince behind him. 

“There you are.” Nikki says. “We couldn’t find you.” 

“Here I am.” Tommy smiles brightly as he rocks on his heels. 

“Great,” Vince huffs, “you found your service dog. Now I can go get laid.” He stomps off towards the bar. 

Nikki was about to ask Tommy if he wanted to ditch this shit show and head back to their apartment, but was rudely interrupted by a cat getting neutered to the tune of a Foreigner song. 

Nikki realized two things in that moment. One, his ears may actually be bleeding. And two, the cat being neutered was actually someone singing on stage. 

Nikki covered his ears and winced as the “singer” (he uses that term very lightly) attempts to hit a particularly difficult note. 

She had to be the worst singer Nikki had ever heard. And that was saying something. 

He’s heard Mick’s drunken attempts at Queen. He’s witnessed Vince performing with Mono. He’s even experienced Tommy singing. Upside down. Drunk. While throwing up. 

But even with all those excruciatingly painful vocals, Nikki’s eardrums have never hurt as bad as they did at that moment.

After the initial shock Nikki realizes that the woman is actually singing to Tommy. 

For a moment Nikki gets possessive and slightly ticked off, but those feelings slowly diminish when he looks over at Tommy who’s doubled over with his hands on his knees and tears gathering in his eyes. Nikki isn’t sure if those are tears of agony, sorrow, or laughter. Or a mixture of all three. 

After a few painful minutes the song is FINALLY over. The girl walks off the stage, eyes unwavering from Tommy. 

Tommy prays silently that she doesn’t try to approach him. Unfortunately, his pleas go unanswered as she confidently struts over to him. 

She stops I front of the boys. With a flirtatious wink she extends her hand for Tommy to take, ignoring Nikki completely. 

“I’m Amb-“ she tries to introduce herself but is interrupted by Tommy pushing passed her, Nikki in hand. 

Tommy leads them to the stage quickly, before anyone can get there before them. 

As the two get on stage Nikki begins to regret letting Tommy drag him up there. It wasn’t that Nikki had stage fright, he was in a moderately successful band for crying out loud. It was just that he didn’t have any alcohol in his system to get him through this ridiculous situation.

A smile found its way on Nikki’s face as he heard the song that Tommy picked.

Handing Nikki a microphone, Tommy whispers “I’ll take the first two lines then you take the next two. Okay?” 

Nikki nods his head as his smile grows wider. The two begin ferociously head banging as they waited for the lyrics to begin.

“You take my life, but I’ll take your too!” Tommy starts the song off, “You during your musket, but I’ll run you through.” 

“So when you’re waiting for the next attack,” Nikki continues as he points towards Tommy, “You better stand, there’s no turning back.”

They go back and forth the entire song, only singing together on the chorus. 

After the song ends, both Nikki and Tommy are slightly winded as they put the microphones back where there had found them. 

The hop off the stage and walks toward the bar where they find Vince.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Vince questions when Nikki and Tommy sit next to him at the bar.

“Iron Maiden!” They both hell in unison.

“Barely.” Vince mumbles.

“What happened to you getting laid?” Nikki asks.

“I was talking to some chick, but I think your singing skills scared her off.” Vince says.

“Rude.” Tommy frowns.

“We did great.” Nikki puts an arm around Tommy.

“Thats a lie. Bruce Dickinson would be ashamed if he witnessed you two bozos butchering Iron Maiden’s songs so badly.” Vince argues as he flags down bartender.

Nikki just shrugs his shoulders and then starts belting The Trooper once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a song suggestion let me know :)


End file.
